De visita
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou-. Ese día, I-Pin estaba más radiante de lo normal. Después de meses, su querido maestro le decía en una carta que iría a Japón de visita. -TYL!I-Pin/Adult!Fon-.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Claim**: TYL!I-Pin/Adult!Fon.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers del Future Arc, pero son mínimos.

* * *

Ese día, I-Pin estaba más radiante de lo normal. Se le notaba en los ojos, que prácticamente brillaban por sí solos, aparentemente sin razón para las personas que la conocían.

Después de meses, su querido maestro le decía en una carta que iría a Japón de visita.

Así que al día siguiente se fue temprano al dojo de los Vongola a esperarlo. Prácticamente irradiaba alegría por sus poros, aún estando sentada sobre la fina madera del cuarto, se le notaba a todas luces lo mucho que apreciaba al Arcobaleno. Y le conocía tan bien. La tetera pequeña estaba lista para servir el té de jazmín, junto a dos tazas en la misma bandeja.

Ensimismada, no se percató que había dejado de ser la única dentro de la habitación. Un pequeño mono saltó de los brazos de su dueño, alegremente yendo al regazo de la sorprendida joven, quien inmediatamente sonrió acariciando la cabeza del pequeño animalito, a la vez escuchó cómo el shoji se cerraba con suavidad.

—I-Pin, qué bueno verte.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se levantó rápidamente para saludar correctamente a su maestro.

Saludo que, al fijar su mirada al frente, murió antes de ser pronunciado. El Arcobaleno de la Tormenta ya no medía menos de un metro y definitivamente no aparentaba ser un bebé. Se obligó a dejar de contemplar el piso, donde esperaba ver al chino, elevando su mentón para así poder ver el rostro de su maestro. Era un adulto, y en una versión demasiado atractiva para una salud mental tan voluble como la suya.

Se sintió una niña de nuevo, amenazando con hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

Fon le sonrió con afecto, internamente comprendiéndola. Regresar a sus cuerpos adultos era un acontecimiento que tenía tanto a sus compañeros como a él bastante contentos, aunque eso no significaba que su labor de protectores del Tri Ni Sette se había terminado.

—M-Maestro —respondió I-Pin, saliendo de una especie de trance. Inmediatamente hizo una respetuosa reverencia, sonrojándose violentamente. El monito en sus brazos agitaba sus brazos de contento.

Una mano le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos, e I-Pin se enderezó rápidamente. Algo lejano le decía que su bomba estallaría de un momento a otro. La mano de Fon cayó suavemente sobre su hombro antes de hablar.

—Me alegra verte bien, I-Pin, veo que no has cambiado —dijo, haciendo un ademán para que ambos se sentaran. Ella le obedeció sin replicar—. Eso me hace feliz.

Ella sirvió el té aún caliente en cada una de los recipientes, milagrosamente sus manos no le traicionaron en temblar. Años que conocía a Fon, sabía que la presencia de él era sobrecogedora, sólo que en ese momento se sentía totalmente abrumada.

—Gracias —murmuró él, tomando una taza. Bebió un pequeño sorbo, disfrutando de su sabor y aroma, sonrió. Estaba totalmente conciente que su habilidosa alumna no pronunciaba palabra—. Te notas sorprendida.

—Lo siento, Maestro, he sido descortés —se disculpó I-Pin, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza. Como que de pronto los pensamientos coherentes habían decidido dar un pequeño paseo fuera de su cabeza—. Estoy contenta de verle bien.

_Bien_ quedaba terriblemente corto para como encontraba que se veía el Arcobaleno. Pero como que no era algo que le podía decir tan abiertamente. Fon soltó una risa inaudible, tanto que I-Pin se esforzó para escucharla y aún así terminó creyendo que fue obra del viento que soplaba.

—Últimamente la vida ha sido una caja de sorpresas —Él bebió un sorbo de su taza—. Ciertamente, verme como adulto es algo que no me lo esperaba. Ninguno de nosotros lo tenía estimado, de hecho.

Ladeó su cabeza, observando como su alumna miraba su té concentrada. Se le notaba nerviosa. Fon exhaló, moviendo ligeramente sus hombros. Poner tensa a I-Pin era lo último que quería.

Con cuidado dejó su taza vacía sobre la bandeja, para luego quitarle la suya amablemente a su alumna de entre los dedos. Ella dio un leve respingo de sorpresa, percatándose que de nuevo se había sumido en el silencio. Fon envolvió las delgadas manos de la joven entre las suyas, sintiéndolas frías. Instintivamente ella elevó y bajó la mirada, a sabiendas que si hacía contacto visual con el Arcobaleno, y a esa distancia, estaba totalmente perdida.

Años de experiencia. Y allí era multiplicado por cien.

—¿Sucede algo, I-Pin?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a sonreír como de costumbre. De pronto, un inquietante pensamiento se le instaló en su mente.

—¿Quiere decir que su apariencia actual puede no ser permanente?

—Es una posibilidad que nos hemos planteado, sí.

I-Pin clavó su mirada en el pecho de su maestro, específicamente en el pacificador rojo que lo adornaba. Era atrayente e hipnótico a esa corta distancia. Tal y como lo era el Arcobaleno de la Tormenta. Soltó suavemente sus manos del agarre, y tímidamente elevó una de ellas para tocarlo.

Se le fue la respiración al acto. Sorprendida, envolvió entre sus dedos el pequeño objeto, sintiendo claramente el poder que el pacificador portaba. Era una tormenta silenciosa y sobrecogedora lo que allí había adentro. Tras un momento de muda contemplación, separó sus dedos del objeto sin saber si disculparse o no por tal atrevimiento. La mirada de Fon era más intensa que antes.

—Es algo con lo que hemos aprendido a vivir.

—Ya veo —comentó inmediatamente ella, parpadeando una, dos y tres veces antes de sonrojarse aún más si era posible, e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza—. L-Lo siento.

—No es algo para preocuparse, pequeña —tranquilizó, posando una mano sobre su mejilla, ella cuadró automáticamente sus hombros. Aguantó por millonésima vez la respiración en menos de media hora al notar como su maestro acortaba distancias, las ganas mirarlo a los ojos fueron terriblemente tentadoras. A solo unos centímetros del roce, él habló quedamente—. Estás tensa, I-Pin.

¿_Tensa_? Si por dentro ella estaba hecha un flan.

No atinó a responder, menos cuando sintió que la mano cambiaba de lugar hacia su mentón, elevándole el rostro con cuidado. Contacto visual iniciado e I-Pin le dijo adiós a su escasa coherencia.

—¿Has estado trabajando extra? —había preocupación en la voz de Fon, aunque él sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón del nerviosismo de su alumna.

I-Pin parpadeó. Trabajo, trabajo... ¿Cuál…? Oh.

—…Tío Kawahira se comporta bien conmigo.

—Me han dicho que es exigente —señaló él.

—Lo es.

Fon exhaló aire a pesar de seguir manteniendo la corta distancia, una idea brillando en su mente. El rubor de I-Pin aumentó considerablemente.

—Iré a darle una visita un día de estos.

—Lo es. —Dijo automáticamente ella, luego procesó lo que dijo—. ¿Qué?

Él no respondió, sólo sonrió enigmáticamente terminando por acortar la distancia innecesaria. Inmediatamente ella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose fuera de ese planeta. Fon sonrió contra los suaves labios de I-Pin en un beso sin apuros ni exageraciones, él llevando el control del momento. Las manos temblorosas de ella automáticamente viajaron hasta los negros cabellos del Arcobaleno, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras sueltas que allí había.

Fon la atrajo contra sí, tomándola cuidadosamente de la nuca para profundizar el contacto, I-Pin no puso objeciones, una parte de ella se concentró en no explotar allí mismo de forma literal, para ese entonces creía firmemente que su estómago había evolucionado a ser un montón de mariposas hiperactivas.

El pequeño monito se les quedó mirando a un lado de ambos, observando como se habían olvidado de él. Se acercó con intenciones de que esa linda jovencita le tomara de nuevo de brazos, no fijándose de la vajilla que había en el suelo.

I-Pin abrió abruptamente los ojos, reaccionando ante el chillido de dolor que la mascota dio al quemarse con el agua caliente. Rompió el contacto a los pocos segundos, yendo en ayuda del pobre animalito, le tomó en brazos y quiso darle unas palabras tranquilizantes, pero sus cuerdas vocales aún no hacían contacto con su cerebro. Murmuró un "_permiso_" antes de levantarse (y sentir las piernas como jaleas) para ir en busca de agua y paños fríos.

Fon se quedó en su lugar, sonriendo cálidamente hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido. Al menos le había quitado la innecesaria tensión a su querida alumna.


End file.
